Molestia
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Sasuke también paro un taxi y ambos partieron dentro de él. Rumbo a un destino completamente desconocido, que esperaban con ansia, para vivirlo juntos. AU.


_Hola!_

_Soy Elying-chan21. Nunca había escrito un Sasusaku, siempre mis ideas van dirigidas al Naruhina o al Minakushi pero… esta vez una vino a parar al Sasusaku y tuve que escribirla. Espero que alguien la lea y que me den su aceptación en este lugar. Si se me ocurren más, las escribiré y se las traeré._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía xD._

* * *

**Molestia**

* * *

Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban apagados, opacos, veía a la nada, veía y lo recordaba, lo recordaba a _él._ Estaba en el que debía de ser el día más importante de su vida frente a las personas más importantes y a las que ella más quería pero, la persona que tenía a un lado, junto a ella, no era la persona más importante en su mundo. Sus ojos se movieron solo para poder verlo, la persona al lado de ella.

Alto, guapo, de ojos azules, cabellos rubios y marcas en las mejillas, Naruto Namikaze, una persona a la que quería mucho sin embargo, no era la persona a la que ella amaba.

Comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento.

Ellos dos estaban ahí, rodeados de todos sus conocidos, amigos y familiares para unir sus vidas frente a todos ellos en una de las mejores iglesias del estado. Todo sería perfecto, lo sería si ambos no estuvieran deseando que la persona que tienen a un lado fuera alguien diferente.

Un amigo, siempre había visto a Naruto como un amigo, su mejor amigo, no más. La persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de su corazón estaba a un lado de Naruto, con su cabello negro cayéndole rebelde, su pálida piel y sus ojos negros contrastándole, envuelto en un esmoquin que lo hacía verse condenada mente aún más atractivo.

Naruto también volteo a verla y ella a él. Lo sabía, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su rubio amigo, el deseaba ver a alguien más en el lugar que ella estaba tomando, deseaba ver a Hinata, la linda chica de cabello negro azulado que estaba sentada en las primeras filas de la iglesia viendo todo lo que sucedía, estaba segura de que la Hyuga ya no podría contenerse por más tiempo, rompería a llorar, ella era más fuerte que Hinata.

Los ojos de todos voltearon a ver al padre en cuanto lo escucharon decir las palabras que todos esperaban, algunos las esperaban con ilusión, otros con ansia y algunos… con dolor.

Las piernas de Sakura empezaron a temblar, esto no podía verse por su gran vestido blanco cubriéndolas por completo.

—Namikaze, Naruto—se había dirigido el anciano al rubio con su voz retumbando por todo el lugar, esto no impidió que el sonido de unos tacones resonaran contra el suelo y se escucharan por todo el lugar. Naruto cerró los ojos al escuchar, no tenía que voltear para saber de quien se trataba. —¿Aceptas a Haruno, Sakura como tu futura esposa? —

Sakura dio una mirada fugaz al pelinegro detrás de Naruto, este no apartaba su mirada de ella, era una mirada tan fija, tan penetrante, propia de un Uchiha, pero era una propia de un Uchiha enamorado, una que dacia _no te cases_. La pelirosa dio un pequeño jadeo al entender el mensaje oculto en esos ojos negros y profundos, la mayoría de las veces enigmáticos y difíciles de entender.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron, la duda se veía a leguas en los ojos de ambos ¿De verdad se casarían? ¿De verdad lo harían solo por los intereses de otros?

Naruto y Sakura debían casarse según un acuerdo hecho entre sus padres para que el poder de las empresas de cada uno se fortificara aún más. Los padres de ambos no vieron ningún problema en esto puesto que pensaban que Naruto seguía amando a Sakura y que Sakura podría aceptarlo. Que equivocados estaban.

Naruto desde hacía algunos meses se había estado acercando cada vez mas a la chica Hyuga y al final, había terminado por enamorarse por completo y Sakura, Sakura ya estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde hace años.

Los corazones de ambos ya estaban ocupados por otras personas.

Ambos chicos en el altar recordaron a sus padres, la felicidad que desbordaban al saber que ellos habían estado de acuerdo y que habían tomado con una gran "alegría" el asunto de casarse. Claro que esa alegría no era más que una mentira.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto, este estaba igual que ella, ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que el padre había hablado.

—_No_—apenas pudo susurrar Sakura al Namikaze haciendo que este abriera los ojos de par en par. Lo estaban rechazando en el altar y no se encontraba triste en ese momento, esa era la mejor respuesta de todas.

—¿No? —pregunto aun ilusionado y con una sonrisa sin importarle que esta vez lo oyeran, los ahí presentes hicieron algo así como un "¡Hooo!" impresionados.

La Hyuga se detuvo al escuchar eso y volteo a los dos que seguían parados delante de todos ¿Había escuchado bien?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, esta vez ella también sonreía. Estaba harta de hacer las cosas que su padre y madre le decían, cosas que creían que eran por su bien, les agradecía la preocupación y el que intentaran cuidarla pero, ella ya era mayor de edad, la que tenía que preocuparse por ella era precisamente ella, ella misma buscaría su felicidad, y su felicidad solo podía ser al lado de él, de Sasuke Uchiha.

—No—contesto al fin Naruto al padre que se impresiono de la respuesta.

—P-Pero hijo y… ¿y ella? —dijo refiriéndose a la pelirosa.

Sakura no dejaba de ver al Uchiha y el a ella con una sonrisa de lado, por poco la pierde.

—Yo tampoco quiero—hablo como si nada empezando a caminar hacia Sasuke.

Naruto al contrario de la pelirosa corrió hasta las puertas de la iglesia solo para encontrarse de frente con la peliazul que lo miraba confundida y con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, la limpio con su pulgar.

—N-Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata en un hipido sin creerse lo que veía, ella no había estado segura de ir a la boda de la persona que amaba, no si este se casaba con otra que no fuera ella, al final había ido y cuando escucho que el padre haría la pregunta decisiva sus fuerzas se habían ido, había decidido irse antes de empezar a llorar.

—Solo aceptaría casarme contigo—hablo Naruto a Hinata con una sonrisa provocando que la Hyuga también sonriera.

A unos metros de ellos, una chica pelirosa veía a un joven de ojos negros. La de ojos verdes tenían lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

—Eres una molestia—No estaba enojado, Sasuke hablaba con ella tan normal como siempre y respetando su personalidad, era honesto, en esa ocasión y en ese día, Sakura había sido una verdadera molestia para él, en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en Sakura y en que… no quería perderla.

Sakura sonrió al entender a lo que se refería. —Sasuke-kun—

—Pero te amo—lo había dicho. Sasuke Uchiha se había confesado, delante de personas a las que conocía, y no le importaba, porque nunca le había importado lo que pensaran de él y porque era lo que sentía, era lo que sentía por esa chica que desde pequeños había sido una molestia protectora en su vida de la cual después del tiempo… se había enamorado.

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo aún más grande al escuchar eso, al parecer ese si podría ser el día más feliz de su vida. —¡Te amo, Sasuke-kun!—exclamo corriendo a él y estampando sus rosados labios contra los del Uchiha que a pesar de ser una persona algo reservada y seria lo correspondió, lo correspondió con ternura a pesar de que aparentaba ser alguien rudo.

Se escuchó abrir las puertas de la iglesia, Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a ver y se encontraron con que Naruto cargaba a la Hyuga y la sacaba de ahí casi corriendo, ambos se miraron y en menos de un segundo Sakura estaba en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke y era sacada de ese lugar por el Uchiha.

Fuera de la iglesia, en un parque, el par de parejas se encontraron, los cuatro estaban felices.

—¿Qué harán, teme? —pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa zorruna, una de sus manos sostenía la de la Hyuga que también sonreía.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y regreso a ver a su amigo—Nos iremos por unas semanas—

—Yo llevare a Hinata-chan a una isla, estaremos completamente solos—agrego con picardía lo último el ojiazul provocando que la ojiblanca se sonrojara. Paro un taxi con una de sus manos. —¡Nos vemos `ttebayou!—dijo antes de subirse al taxi y de desaparecer de la vista de sus amigos.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto Sakura.

—Es sorpresa, no te diré nada. Solo te diré que a donde vamos, no necesitaras ropa. —la cara de Sakura quedo completamente roja ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era tan… expresivo?

Sasuke también paro un taxi y ambos partieron dentro de él. Rumbo a un destino completamente desconocido, que esperaban con ansia, para vivirlo juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Espero que de verdad les gustara y que cuando escriba otro Sasusaku (espero que mejor que este), decidan leerlo._

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
